


笼中鸟

by boccaroteapot



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: 大概是安娜作为新英雄刚出时的旧文补档，所以有一些设定和剧情上的bug。源氏中心粮食向。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	笼中鸟

【标题】笼中鸟 The Bird in Cage

【原作】守望先锋

【警告】无配对。源氏中心粮食文。

【梗概】现在回想起来，当仇恨和阴谋将他禁锢住，要将他炼化成怪物的时候，源氏最大的幸运之一，就是有那么一群人发誓要送他自由。

1.

源氏第一次见到莱耶斯时，是在齐格勒医生的实验室里。此时的源氏的新身体还没安装完毕，换种方式来说，他缺了两条腿，一只胳膊，每天都因为神经调试而痛得死去活来。他大概每天清醒的时间只有二十分钟左右，往往安吉拉也就仅仅有这二十分钟来做他的调试，虽然得到的答案绝大多数都只是他的惨叫和咒骂。

“是啊，可怜的孩子。”安娜去过一次，被那副人间惨象伤害了肠胃，跟其他人转述这段经历时是这么说的，“他连下巴都还没有，就在拼尽一切诅咒他的哥哥。”

“还有呢？”莫里森对齐格勒的实验室总是充满了好奇，因为他总是被禁止入内。

“血。”安娜回答，小心地捧着热奶茶，“永远有那么多的血，到处都是。可怜的孩子。可怜的安吉拉。”

那是六月的一天，源氏花了一点时间才清醒过来，他在痛苦中发出呻吟，搞不懂他受这些苦是为了什么。一个被世人抛弃，被兄长手刃的废物还有什么理由非要从地狱爬回人间。齐格勒的身影立刻走过来，站在他身边，帮他加大了止痛剂的剂量。

“下午好，源氏，”安吉拉疲惫地对他微笑着，“你今天醒来得很早，今天不做调试了，我需要先帮麦克雷弄他的手臂。”

神经受伤的痛苦只要清醒就无法缓解，头昏脑涨，源氏从牙缝里挤出几个字，“那他妈为什么不干脆让我失去意识？”

“嘿！注意点！小子！”这就是年轻的杰西麦克雷的声音，从源氏的床的左边传来。“你要是长这么大还不知道该怎么跟女士说话，我就要好好教育你一番了。”

源氏拧过头，已经做好了准备同麦克雷互骂一阵，就像他们以往的相处模式那样，但是他看到的是一个赤裸着上身坐在那里的青年，绕着他残存左臂的纱布上被浸透了血，齐格勒正一圈圈地把它解开来。

“……你左手没了。”源氏努力睁着眼睛，去看麦克雷的左手。麦克雷脸色惨白得很，额头上的冷汗把头发打湿成了一缕一缕的，在被每一次碰到左臂的同时都忍不住打颤。但他脸上咧着一个大大的傻笑，咬着一根没有点燃的雪茄，在齐格勒弯腰的时候往她衬衫领子里瞅。麦克雷身后抱着双臂站着一个深色皮肤的高大男人，他斜眼看了源氏一眼，又低头看了看杰西麦克雷，接着伸手狠狠地扇了麦克雷脑袋一下。源氏从没见过他。

“对，”麦克雷回答他。这个暗影守望的学徒三天两头喜欢往齐格勒的实验室跑，跟源氏拌嘴，互相讥讽互相挖苦，算是守望先锋里除了齐格勒以外源氏最熟悉的人了。“今早的任务里刚没的。”

“你听上去倒是挺高兴啊，止痛剂把你搞成智障了吗。”

“我肯定比你用得剂量少。”麦克雷说，“——你得这么想，今后——嘶——今后我就有个金属手臂了。赛博牛仔。哇哦，屌炸天。”

源氏看着他身后的男人又扇了麦克雷一巴掌。

“介绍你认识一下，”麦克雷歪头，“这是我老妈。莱耶斯，这是个正在变成智械的大龄宅男，岛田源氏。”

他不是宅男，他至少每天有步行去游戏厅。源氏谨慎地眯着眼睛。男人没有说话，也只是看了他一眼，就继续把目光移到麦克雷的左臂上去了。

在齐格勒检查麦克雷左臂情况的时候，莱耶斯的一只手掌一直按在杰西的右肩上。

源氏昏昏沉沉地又睡过去了一会儿。等他醒来的时候，窗外已经暗了下来，齐格勒拉上了百叶窗，莱耶斯搀着麦克雷正从实验室离开。安吉拉在外面走廊里又和莱耶斯说了些什么，等她回来的时候，源氏已经又开始迷迷糊糊的了。

“嘿，医生，”他含糊地对安吉拉说，“……抱歉。”

“嗯？”安吉拉向他走来，轻轻的问，“怎么了？”

“我知道你把我每天弄醒是为了防止我脑死亡。”源氏说，“之前我说的话，不是那个意思。我不想表现得像个混蛋的，只是……我不知道……那些疼痛……还有那些药物……”

医生靠过来，温和地将他被冷汗浸湿的额发梳理了一下，低头看着他的双眼，“……每个人都有些起床气的，源氏，不用介意。说到混蛋，你是没见到莱耶斯刚把麦克雷送过来时候的样子。”但是她笑得很温和。

“……谢了，医生。”源氏渐渐支撑不住了，他闭上了眼睛，倦意淹没了他。

“晚安，源氏。”安吉拉回答他，“明天见。”

“哦，还有，麻烦帮我设计一个面罩，要把眼睛全遮住，在黑暗中闪烁绿光的那种。我要看上去比麦克雷帅六倍。”

2.

源氏花了些时间才适应了自己的新身体。一旦他能做到拔刀，收镖等动作，他就立刻成了训练场上的常客。那么高强度的训练自然对他的身体损耗很大，但源氏也没怎么珍爱这具动起来关节滋滋作响的机械身躯。他总是去找齐格勒修修补补，上头也支持他尽快投入战斗，医生对此敢怒不敢言。

“我要进暗影守望。”源氏在和莫里森的对话中这么说。当时莫里森在训练场上截住他，问他今后有什么打算。

莫里森看上去很为难，“为什么？”

这是个奇怪的问题。“我是个刺客，”源氏回答，“而且我个已死之人，不该在公众视野里出现。暗影守望的风格也适合我。”

“是吗？”莫里森问，但并不需要答案，他不满暗影守望的行事风格已经很久了，而源氏一上来就对莱耶斯风格表示欣赏。“但是事先告诉你，莱耶斯对智械意见很大，而且他可一点都不介意表现出来。”

源氏顿了一下。过了一小会儿，他把刀背在身后，摘下了面罩，看着莫里森的双眼。

“我不是智械，指挥官，”他说，“我还是半个人类呢。”

“那就开始别再把自己当机械看。”莫里森回答，“当你自己都把自己看做不必珍惜部件的机械，你人类的那部分会越来越少的。”

“这算是个问题吗，指挥官？”

“这要看莱耶斯。”莫里森说，“暗影守望是他的地盘，他坚持要在那里全权负责，我没法插手。你得去跟他谈谈。”

于是源氏就去了。怒气冲冲的，在莫里森面前转身就走，径直去了暗影守望的休息室。暗影守望的地盘在基地左翼停机场的地下室，一个小之又小的房间。直布罗陀观测站其他的地方都是几净窗明的样子，但一走下那几节台阶，就好像一下子来到了地下死亡金属乐队的演唱会后台。真的，灯光昏暗摇晃，墙上贴着哥特海报，音响里是震耳欲聋的另类摇滚，所有人一言不发，沉默地打牌。

源氏站在房间中央，说了两遍，莱耶斯才站起身来，把音响关掉，把灯打开。“你说什么？”

“我要加入暗影守望。”源氏说。虽然眼前这一切让他有些犹豫，但他还是又说了一遍。

坐在莱耶斯牌桌左边的是一个发际线很高的俄罗斯人，鼻梁上横着一道疤。原本他正趁莱耶斯离开而偷看他的牌，此时闻言，冷哼了一下，向后靠在椅背上，和其他人交换着目光，阴惨惨地笑了起来。

“有什么问题？”源氏问。

“暗影守望不是你这种小毛孩能呆的地方。”莱耶斯回答。

源氏看了一圈屋子，在最里面角落里的行军床上找到了正盖着牛仔帽呼呼大睡的麦克雷。

“杰西麦克雷又比我大多少？”

“我没有义务向你解释，”莱耶斯低吼道，“别再胡闹了。”

源氏不肯动，“我是你能找到的最优秀的刺客，莱耶斯，你可以试试，整个屋子的人没有人能是我的对手。”

笑声渐渐消失了，整个屋子里一点点变得鸦雀无声，所有人都盯着莱耶斯看。在这种安静的环境里，麦克雷却忽然睡不下去了，他坐起来，一脸迷迷糊糊的，手里抓着帽子，“……怎……怎么了？杰克来查房了？”

“……哦。”当他看到源氏，麦克雷说。

“听着，你不会加入守望先锋，”莱耶斯走到源氏面前，用手指戳着他的胸口。“只要暗影守望还是我当差。”

“为什么？”源氏坚持，“你必须给我个理由！难道就是因为你讨厌智械，而我这幅样子，我这个科学怪人让你看着就作呕？”

房间响起一声很响亮的抽气。

莱耶斯的表情看起来很怪。

“瞧瞧你这样子。”过了一会儿，莱耶斯开口，这一回他听起来没有那么怒气冲冲了，“瞧瞧你这幅……怒火中烧，自以为是——小子，你不适合暗影守望。你甚至都没法平静下来，只是停不下来砸坏这个砸坏那个，要么就砸坏自己——没人需要你，如果你连自己都不保护，你保护不了队友。”

源氏抱住肩膀，“我可以做到，如果这是要求。”

“你做不到。”莱耶斯说，“你说得对，我他妈一点也不信任你，源氏。”

这人到底有什么问题？“那其他人呢？”如果源氏的身体还不是机械的话，他现在该被气得发抖，“他们都有‘宁静的内心’了？”他指着那个正在偷看莱耶斯底牌的俄罗斯壮汉，“他们都是和平主义者喽？”

莱耶斯似乎打算在这个问题上跟他死磕到底。

“见过伊万，园艺高手。”

啥？

“那他呢？”

“这是我们的爆破专家里昂，上个月刚拿到他的米其林厨师认证。”

源氏觉得自己处理器正过热。“那你呢？你该不会恰好热衷于编织吧？”

莱耶斯没有第一时间开口，接话的是靠在床上的麦克雷。他声音懒懒的，“那倒没有，”他说，“他只是养了四只猫。”

而源氏的兴趣爱好是可以砍人的电子游戏，比如第26代鬼泣，以及砍人本身。这话几乎已经到了他嘴边，但这场面诡异得像是大学生联谊，所以源氏把它憋了回去。趁暗影守望在他心里还存留一丁点仅剩的可怕形象，他转身就跑，再也不想留在这里多过一秒。

“他哭了吗？”伊万在他背后问。

“不，我不觉得。不过感觉快了。”莱耶斯说，打开了音响。

3.

时隔很多年，在重聚后的某次谈话中，源氏才从已经人到中年的麦克雷那里得来事情的全部原委。

“暗影守望是个下水道。”莱耶斯当年在事后这么跟麦克雷他们讲，“你一进来，就出不去了。那孩子前面的路还很长，如果他进来，今后的人生就完了。”

“但是他很出色。”麦克雷当年这么说，“我们缺一个像他那样的。他满怀愤怒，憎恨整个世界——听上去像是个可靠的杀手。”

莱耶斯没有否认，他一只脚搭在牌桌上，整个人陷在软沙发里，又过了一轮牌，才又开口。“如果我让他进来了，”他对麦克雷说，“他这辈子都会这么一直憎恨下去。”

源氏听闻这段往事之后，一直对它的真实性将信将疑，觉得这可能是杰西麦克雷对已故老师的刻意美化，或者是一种名为“旧日好时光”的滤镜篡改了落魄的记忆。因为在源氏的记忆里，他一直给莱耶斯戴着一个大反派的头衔。暗影守望指挥官的形象在他心目中早就凶神恶煞，这番十几年后让酒过三巡的源氏哽咽难言的花哨句子怎么也不像是能从莱耶斯嘴里说出来的。

而当时的源氏，气冲冲离开了暗影守望的大本营，忍了好久才没向莫里森告状。阻止他的是一种预感，他觉得莫里森会对他做出那种“早就告诉你了”的表情。

“我不明白，”那天下午，源氏去找了天使。他气鼓鼓地坐在医疗室的凳子上，反正没人能从他全世界第一酷炫的面罩上看出他噘嘴。“为什么不让我加入暗影守望？岛田源氏已经死了，我又不可能公开露面。既然不让我参加任务，又干嘛花这么大力气救我？”

“哦，”齐格勒听起来也很惊讶，“据我所知，你早就该被分配任务了。”

“什么？”

“看来是指挥官们将你的任务压了下来，代为处理掉了。”

“……这符合程序吗？”

“当然不，上头有明确的指示要让你去——嗯，原谅我的用词——去做那些脏活。很多还是自杀式的。”齐格勒语气柔和地说道，但她的表情隐有所指，“加比和杰克都很不满这个安排。”

“为什么？”源氏想了一下，“我登上月度员工榜会让他们脸上无光？”

“我可说不准，最好当面和他们其中的谁谈谈。”齐格勒回答，“……我其实……我其实赞同指挥官们的决定，源氏。我希望你作为一名客人在守望先锋生活，而不是……”

“其中的一员？”

“哦，源氏，”齐格勒靠过来，摸了摸他的面甲，“你老早就是这个大家庭中的一员了。我说的是……”她的脸色忧郁起来，勉强地维持着一个微笑，“……现在的守望先锋已经和以前不一样了……它有很多的问题。相比正义的维护者，越来越多时候，它给人感觉更像是……正义的绊脚石。”

源氏没有理解，他只是坚定了要去找莫里森谈一谈的念头。

但接下来，莫里森被外派到了地球另一端，暗影守望也为什么东西倾巢而出。杰克和莱耶斯一连好久都不见人影，源氏每天的日常就是在训练室把自己的备用佩刀都砍豁刃，然后剩下的时间都在休息室看电视。

源氏没有离开基地的权限，他被要求每隔十八个小时就去齐格勒那里做一次机体检修。安吉拉在按照命令给他安装定位装置时，还违反命令地把这事告诉了他。“它在你左臂这里，一旦你超出范围就会释放出高压电流，足以把你剩下的人类部分全都烧焦。”她压低了声音对源氏说，“别人都以为它在你的脑子里，别告诉任何人。我把它装在了你的左手。”

“为什么，安吉拉？”

“这样在你不想要的时候，你就可以越狱了，”齐格勒小声说，冲他挤了挤眼睛，“而我绝对对这些都一无所知。”

最初源氏没有说话，被纯然的善意包围的感觉很好，能让机械都感到暖意。过了一会儿，他耸了耸肩，干巴巴地开口，声音磕磕绊绊的。

“恐怕你想多了，医生，”他说，盯着医务室的窗外，蔚蓝天空中的某一点。“离开了这儿，我还能去哪儿呢？这世界上哪里还有我的位置呢？”

到第二年秋天，他已经跟所有人都说得上话。那是个短暂而宁静的感恩节，在如今回首看来真的相当弥足珍贵。任务和任务之间终于有了几周的空闲期，又因为某次例会，往日驻守在世界各地的守望先锋们也都回到了总部。所以那个感恩节人聚得相当齐，就连麦克雷都没钻到某个姑娘的裙底下，而是帮着莱因哈特和安娜搞定火鸡和苹果。

而对于源氏，他终于逮到了机会跟莫里森摊牌，于是，在当天晚宴的时候，趁着莫里森去取酒，他跟着指挥官去了厨房间。

源氏没有急着露面，因为他意识到莫里森并非独自一个人。厨房间里传来低声交谈的声音，接着他辨认出莱耶斯标志性的冷笑。

他伸头看了一下。莱耶斯靠在流理台上，一只手握着另一只的手肘，垂着眼睛反驳着莫里森的话。而指挥官本人也和他同时说着，两人刻意压低的声音交杂在一起，多多少少都有些显得气急败坏。

“你活在梦里吗，莫里森？”莱耶斯从台子上撑起自己，冲着金发指挥官的鼻子怒吼，“上面不会同意的。”

“有些事是必须要做的，”杰克莫里森说。他今天穿着一件蓝色的套头高领毛衣，手中捧着一杯姜茶，“这件事是错的，他还只是个孩子，他不该被那样利用——没有任何人能阻止我。这是我从你身上学来的，加比。”

莱耶斯听起来有一瞬间被噎住了，之后他烦躁地捏着鼻梁，“上面不会喜欢的。你懂的，上面那群人……你会被归为不服管的那类人，而他们不喜欢这样。”

他说这番话肯定是想要杰克担忧，但莫里森此时却微笑了起来。人们对指挥官的形容一直是对的，他的确如同行走在人间的阿波罗，就光看着他的笑容，都觉得充满光明和力量。但此时他却不是那种笑，莫里森的眼角眉梢透着浓浓的疲惫，眼神里透着化不开的阴霾，但他笑得很释然，看上去是那种由衷的高兴。

“看，加比，你只是在担心我。”莫里森笑着回答。

过了一会儿，莱耶斯的声音闷闷地传来。

“我猜我也从你身上学了点坏毛病。”他回答，“我们都是。”

莱耶斯说完就离开了。源氏从另一处门口走进厨房时，莫里森还站在之前莱耶斯站着的地方，低头看着姜茶汩汩升起的热气。源氏不得不轻轻咳嗽了一下，虽然就目前他这个机体来说，这一举动并不容易。

“啊，源氏，”莫里森抬起头看着他，用一只手抹了把脸，平静地对着他微笑，“你看到莱耶斯出去了吧？我们之前正说起你。”

“说起我？”

“没错。”莫里森放下杯子，转过身从柜子里拿出两瓶发泡酒，走过来拍拍源氏的肩膀，把其中一瓶塞进了源氏怀里，“走吧，让我们回到聚会上去。”

“……你们之前在说什么，指挥官？”源氏跟在莫里森后头，两人顺着走廊一路前行。

走廊尽头的大厅里挤满了人，安娜正在台上搂着麦克风唱着“艾萨德情迷一夜”，麦克雷被打发做小法芮尔的舞伴，此时正一边被揪着头发一边咧着嘴寻找逃命的机会。莱因哈特正在分发香槟和火鸡，在和爱丽丝夫妇的谈话中哈哈大笑。源氏看到灯光，彩带，拉花，还有笑语盈盈的战士们。

莫里森在大厅门口停下步子，回头看着源氏。他面带微笑，语气自然，好像看着源氏的双眼一样……就好像……就好像他面前的只是一个正常人，不是半机械半人类的智械弗兰肯斯坦造物，就好像他说的只是一桩无关紧要的小事一样。

“哦，源氏。说起来，你还一直没出过任务呢，”莫里森对他说，“后天我会去一趟美国的田纳西，你来吗？”

4.

岛田家的二少爷，岛田源氏，打小就是个刺头。他不务正业，学艺不精，整日沉迷拿木刀跟同龄人互相打架，打得一身泥巴，有时还少有青肿。等他再大了些，就开始受那些西洋的个人英雄主义垃圾文化作品荼毒，整天不是沉迷爆米花电影就是沉迷游戏，情动之余还能对着屏幕哭两三声。

他向来是个性情中人，远比他被允许得要性情得多。在一切还没分崩离析之前，某天夜里，岛田半藏在大门边的墙根逮到了晚归的弟弟。在一通说教之后，源氏搂着他哥的肩膀，顶着头上被揍出来的包，摇摇晃晃地跟着兄长往后院走。

那时已经快到凌晨三点，只有半藏这个偏执狂发誓要把源氏缉拿归案就地正法才熬得这么晚，整个花村都安静极了，所有的灯火和喧嚣都沉寂在夜色了。这一天星月无光，岛田家的重重院落如同沉睡的怪兽，只有两个撕撕打打的年轻人是它肚腹中的唯一活物。

就是在这个时候，源氏忽然心中很受触动。他抬头看看天，又低头看看脚下的路，然后他拍了拍兄长的肩膀，他闷声闷气地低声说，“半藏，”源氏用袖子蹭了一把脸，眼睛亮亮的，“我觉得我不属于这儿。”他环顾四周，“就好像……就好像我只是被关起来了，困在这儿了。”

“那你属于哪儿？”半藏问，“街对面的游戏厅？还是斜对过的漫画店？”

源氏一开始没有回答，他盯着黑暗里的重重院落，打了个哆嗦，最后拉住了半藏的袖子，就像小时候一样。

“一时的傻念头，”那时的源氏最后说，“别在意。”

半藏当时叹了口气，用另一只手去揉源氏的脑袋。他们不再有人说话，源氏扯着他袖子的手指到最后也没有松开。就像最后那天，他们在大厅中央拔刀相向，源氏最后倒在血泊里，被半藏的刀钉进胸口时，他也是像今天这样拉住了半藏的袖子。而岛田半藏也什么也没说，那时的他跪倒在地，伸手揽过源氏的肩膀，将源氏的脑袋搂在怀里。那时就没有人说话，这时也没有。

一年多后的今天，源氏在床上，因旧日噩梦而辗转反侧，抽噎挣扎。智械会梦见电子羊吗？智械不会，但源氏还有一颗人类的脑子，他做梦，而且他时不时地诅咒这项能力。

是一双牢牢抓住他肩膀的手将源氏从噩梦中唤醒。源氏坐起身来，在没有开灯的房间里分辨出一个身着便衣的杰克莫里森的形象。

“……指挥官？”源氏的内置处理器告诉他现在是凌晨两点四十，跟梦境里头，晚归的源氏被他兄长像提着小鸡似的抓住，那个时间，竟然相差无几。一瞬间源氏几乎分不清梦境和现实，莫里森在没有开灯的房间里冲他露齿一笑，把食指比在唇前。

“嘘，小点声。”莫里森对他说道，“还记得田纳西任务吗？是时候了。”

源氏不傻。莫里森穿着便装，没有任何装备，偷偷摸摸，再加上之前他零零碎碎听见的信息——源氏坐起身来，在黑暗中他的目镜发出流转的绿色光芒，对应的，这道光芒正正好好地照在莫里森那一双坚定的蓝眼睛上。莫里森直视他的目镜，好像他还是个普通人类，莫里森只是看着他的双眼说话，坦然正视着连自己都无法正视自己的源氏。

“指挥官……”源氏低声开口，声音有些颤抖。“我……”

莫里森是来带他走的。源氏脑海中想了很多，他想到感恩节那天莱耶斯说的那句，上头不会喜欢这个的；他又想到安娜每一次碰到他都喜欢勾着他肩膀拍他头，而法芮尔会扯他的发带；想到莱因哈特在训练场陪他联系近身格斗，想到麦克雷喜欢从转角突然跳出来吓他一跳……然而他又想起他意识刚苏醒的时候，一切都还朦朦胧胧，充满着濒死时的痛苦和混乱，那个后来被他称作安吉拉的女士站在他血红的视野里，而离他更近的地方，站着的几个黑色西装男子。

岛田源氏。当时他们这么说。如果你活下来了，今后就是守望先锋的一条狗了。

源氏的手指绞紧了，他翻身下了床，坐在床边，双手撑在膝盖上，低着头看向地板。

“无论他们承诺了我，是不是都是假的？”源氏最后选择了这个问题。这是他唯一关心的，也是唯一能决定他去留的。

莫里森站了起来，他靠在门边的柜子上，双手插在夹克口袋里。“……他们承诺了你什么，源氏？”他轻声问道。

源氏抬起头，看着他。

“我会强过以前百倍。在表现了我的忠诚之后，守望先锋还会帮助我重返岛田家，夺回本该属于我的一切。半藏只是尸位素餐，岛田家真正需要的是锐意进取，成为全日本最大的黑道家族。”

源氏等待着莫里森的回答，仰着脸，却不知道自己究竟在期待的是什么样的答案。莫里森有一阵子没有说话，指挥官垂着眼睛，看着源氏脚边的一块地板。过了一会儿他声音沙哑地开口，“你知道吗，源氏——莱耶斯总是觉得你太容易被影响，他总是觉得，你连自己想要成为什么都不知道。……但是……我和他看法不一样，我看到过你在训练场上练刀，我也看到过你跟安娜他们相处时的样子……”

莫里森站直了，目光炯炯地看着源氏。源氏在这目光中也不由自主地挺直了脊背，屏住了呼吸——假设他的还能像人类那样呼吸的话。

“……我在你身上看到力量。源氏……我相信你，知道你不会被仇恨和悲苦变得偏激。我相信你一直都清晰地知道你想要的是什么，想要成为什么，需要的是什么。你只是……”莫里森停顿了一下，而源氏站起了身，同他平视。

“你只是因为输过一次，就再也没有勇气去拔刀，为此一战。”

“……为什么同我说这些，指挥官？”

“我只想说，我相信你做出的选择。”莫里森回答，“……我想，最恐怖的事可能就是，那些承诺即使不是真的，以守望先锋的能力，也能很轻易地办到。”

“你是说，”源氏沙哑着嗓子说道，“只要我选择留下，就真的可以复仇。”

莫里森没有说话，他已经不需要再多说一个字了。源氏的房间里没有时钟，他耳边只有集成空调的细微换气声，以及那些埋在墙里的电路的细微声响。他的房间只是守望先锋基地左翼地下室三层的一处小房间，在这几乎凌晨三点的深夜里，整个基地仿佛一头沉睡中的巨大怪兽，所有身在其中的人们，包括源氏和莫里森，都只是被它吞入腹中的蝼蚁，能做的只有在无光的黑暗中默默听着它的呼吸声。

这念头让源氏的护目镜灯光黯淡了不少。

仿佛过了一万年那么久，源氏一点点地转过身，他的动作是那么的慢，好像已经生锈了似的，就差发出咯吱吱的声响了。莫里森眯起眼睛，看着这半机械半人类的青年转身，拿起了床头柜上的刀，背到了身后。

源氏开口，声音有些不稳，满是急促，甚至还打着颤。

“让我们离开这里，”他对莫里森说，“我一秒钟也不想在这里多呆。”

5.

当源氏跟着莫里森走上守望先锋的运输船时，他还是吃了一惊。并非是因为其中如同休息室一样的布置，也并非出于首次登船的惊奇，而是因为在飞船上的人们。

莫里森走进舱门后就径自去了飞船前端开始航行，准备起飞，留源氏站在飞船正中央，怔怔地看着同样穿着便服的莱因哈特在练习投篮。在老战士旁边的沙发上，安娜正端着一杯茶，把鼻子埋进蒸蒸雾气里头，看着源氏，把眼睛弯起来。

“这是怎么回事？”源氏问，因为心中隐隐约约知道的答案而声音颤抖。

“这当然不是莫里森一个人的主意，”安娜说道。舱门在源氏身后合拢，安娜拍了拍身边的位置，示意他过来坐。在越来越大的引擎声里，源氏磨磨蹭蹭地坐到了她旁边。莱因哈特发出一阵哈哈大笑，“哈哈！恐怕我们人人都有份。”

右手边传来脚步声，源氏向那边看去，只见舰桥和大厅的连接处，靠着墙壁，站着一个正掐着自己鼻梁的加百利莱耶斯。他面色阴郁，满是疲惫，“莫里森一个人担责任的话，处罚会很重。”他简简单单地这么解释道，而源氏一下子就明白了。

莱耶斯没再去看源氏，也没再理他们任何一个人。他转身向大厅另一端的沙发那里走去，源氏站起身来，想着该对他说些什么感谢的话，但最后还是半个字丢没说出来。莱耶斯不是那种能让人从容接受善意并回报善意的人，这种人通常用暴力和威胁就能解决人生中遇到的绝大多数问题，并且也早已习惯了这一点。源氏在内心的最深处能够理解莱耶斯，也就是这点理解让他闭着嘴，看着莱耶斯的背影，注视着暗影守望的指挥官倦怠地在那沙发上背对着他们躺下，打算打个小盹。

“嘘，”安娜轻轻地拉了拉他的手腕，将源氏拉回了座位，“加比帮我们偷出了这艘船，废了不少劲，让他休息一阵吧。”

源氏点了点头。

两个小时后，飞船降落在田纳西的某个的农场边上。当舱门打开，他们一行人走下飞船时，源氏好奇地打量这片区域。

他们面前是一大片麦田，飞船在反重力系统的驱动下安静地悬停在田埂边上陡坡旁，莱耶斯他们根本连飞船舱门都没离开多远，他们就聚在门口，踩着泥土，站在飞船里传出来的亮光里，互相交谈，没有跟上莫里森走上陡坡的意思。源氏回头时正看到这一幕，莱耶斯低下头给自己点上一支烟，安娜一只手掐腰，另一只手对莱耶斯的肩头拍拍打打，莱因哈特发愁地摸着头发。

源氏收回目光，转回身子，看向走在他前方的莫里森。

指挥官没有停下脚步的意思，他只是继续往前走，因为攀登陡坡而身子前倾，晚夏的夜风吹起他的夹克下摆。陡坡并不高，两三秒后莫里森就走到了顶上。他的皮靴靴底太硬，在田间松软的泥土间前行困难，晓是强化过的超级士兵，也有点摇摇晃晃的。莫里森就在那斜坡的顶上站稳了，又转过身来，看着源氏。

“来啊，”他说，“过来看看。”

源氏这才跟了上去。他轻盈的步子几乎没有任何声音，自小忍者的训练让他平稳地走上了斜坡，没两秒就站在了莫里森身边，跟他并肩看着眼前的景象。

无边无际的麦子在天空中巨大的银色月亮的照耀下，呈现出一种毛茸茸的灰色质感。这灰色的海洋随着每一阵风而发出波动，从视野可见的最远处，地平线那里，一波海浪慢吞吞地刷过来，带来植物的清香，细碎的虫鸣，以及泥土的潮气。

“你看到那个了吗？”莫里森说，抬手指着远处的某一点。

源氏向那个方向看去，花了他一阵，正巧一股风迎面而来，源氏视野的尽头，麦子纷纷躬身摇曳，露出远处模糊的一个黑色轮廓来。

源氏回答，“农场。”

“没错，我就在那里长大。”莫里森回答，“每年这个时候我有一天的固定假期，无论前一天在哪儿，无论何种飞行器，我都被准许授权一次直飞这里的航行，只要我在上面。”

这听起来也不是什么很高的自由，远比一个联邦英雄该有的自由局限很多。风吹起源氏的发带，将它远远地拉在他身后，莫里森不再说话，源氏于是将目光从远处那荒废的谷仓轮廓那里移了开来。他看着那巨大的满月，这个季节，在这个地理位置，月亮真的大得可怕，连上面的地平线开采痕迹都看得一清二楚。

“……无论我在哪儿，”源氏说，“每晚这月亮都会像照耀我一样照耀你们所有人，一模一样。”

“我们会分享同一个月亮。”

“正是这样。”

“为什么不跟我一起走？你们都不快乐，莱耶斯长官，莱因哈特长官，安吉拉……”

“事情不是那样运作的，源氏，”莫里森回答，“我会尽我所能让守望先锋变得更好，我们已经陷得太深，于是索性将这里变成我们的战场。”

源氏不知道自己是否应该感谢莫里森，因为至今为止，他都不知道这决定是对是错。就像他之前说的，源氏是个性情中人。花村议事大厅中的那场对决或许毁了很多东西，但源氏仍然愿意相信自己本身没被穿体而过的利刃所改变，他还是原来的源氏，和过去一样，容易冲动，做重大决定时往往只靠一腔热血。他不是漫画里的主角，没有那么好运气，通常他都要花上好几年甚至好几十年的痛苦来为这一时冲动付出代价。一时冲动，决定离开就是，而当年那件事也是。

在月光下，源氏微微转过身，看向莫里森。这个在不久之后就会失去他生命中宝贵的一切——荣耀，信仰，朋友，甚至名字——的可怜虫，此时微微皱着眉头，把目光投向缀满繁星的苍穹，一副已经对等在前头的灾厄有所预料，做好了完全准备似的样子。在源氏开口时，莫里森转头看向这现代医学的弗兰肯斯坦。

“我从没告诉过任何人，半藏为什么要同我决斗，他又为什么要斩我。”源氏说。

“你没有。”

源氏平静地叙述道，“你知道水树家吗？在前不久还有能和岛田家叫板的实力。两年前岛田家针对水树家展开了一系列行动，我把水树玲子放了，不是因为她是水树家族长的女儿，同我有媒妁之约，而是因为她只有八岁，我看着她的眼睛，我不是下不去手，我意识到我不想做。光是想一想那个画面，我都反感得要吐，所以我就把她放了。告诉家里那帮老头们她已经被了结了。”

“因为这个？”莫里森问道。

“不，是因为两个月后水树家围绕玲子又聚起一小波不成气候的势力，他们雇了杀手，对岛田家进行了袭击。”源氏说，“岛田家的族长，我父亲，也死在里面了。”

莫里森没有说话，他转身抬起手臂，握住了源氏的肩膀。源氏很感谢他这无声的支持，因为他真的不大知道怎么同别人解释自己的心情。

源氏深深地吸气，好像要把这稻田的每一丝都要细细品味，牢牢地烙在记忆里一样。即使他现在已经早就不需要呼吸了。

“那只是出于一时冲动……或许那是错误的决定，但我已经为此付出过代价了——老天作证我真的付出过代价了……我只是……”源氏抬起头，渐渐挺直了脊背，“……我从来没有后悔过。”

他想过很多莫里森可能会有的反应，安慰，困惑，任何的都有，但他没料到莫里森只是看了他一会儿，接着安静地微笑了。这个笑容很自然，好像终于松了口气，为了他最后终于确定，自己到底没有看错源氏；又好像他很自豪，只为了源氏这个跟他非亲非故的毛头小子；更像……更像好像就是单单看着源氏，知道他这种年轻人真的还存在，就让他对这世界又多了不少希望似的。

“因为那违背你的初心。”莫里森说。

源氏歪了歪头，“我只是不想成为一个杀手，”他说，“我从小就想当个英雄，在最后一秒拔刀砍翻所有人，拯救全世界的那种。”

他说着转过身去，看向他们身后不远处，陡坡下停着的飞艇，以及站在门口的那三个人。源氏盯着他所知的、这个时代最出色的几个家伙，看着他们一个个停下来，抬头同他对望。

源氏永远也不会知道，这一刻的他在安娜他们几个眼里的样子。忍者正正好好站在那一轮满月里，机械铠上荡漾开一阵凛冽的流光，他的发带在风中折叠又舒展开来，发出猎猎的爆响。在呼呼风声里，源氏面对着他们，抬手缓缓地把自己的面甲摘了，露出底下一张伤痕累累的，但年轻的脸。

“等我回来，”源氏对他们高声说，第一次他的声音没有任何设备辅助的那种机械味道。他听起来有莱因哈特的磊落，安娜的坚定，杰西的正直，安吉拉的温和，莱耶斯的沉稳，以及莫里森的充满希望。每样都有一点点，让他整个人都闪闪发光。“我会成为更强，更好的人。那时我就可以加入你们的战斗，帮助你们所有人，就像你们今日帮助我。”

莱因哈特朗声大笑，莱耶斯将烟丢在了地上，用靴底踩熄了，才又抬头看他。

“这听上去可是硬茬子才能大言不惭讲出来的屁话，”暗影守望的长官远远地回答，“你最好保持这股劲。”

即使隔着这么远，他们也看到源氏咧着大大的嘴的笑容。青年把面甲重新戴上，在众目睽睽之下，拔出了他背后背着的那把、他从来都没有拔出过的长刀。

神龙发出莹莹光辉，在乌铁刀身上如同火焰般升腾而起，一瞬间，人们仿佛听见千军万马，铁蹄冰河。纵使是身经百战的战士们，如他们，也不禁咬紧了牙关。但转瞬间，一切悄然隐去，只剩晨钟暮鼓，最后的最后，他们听见一声悠长的龙吟。

“老天。”安娜喃喃道，一只手捂住了嘴。

站在源氏身边的莫里森这时开口，“你确定这是你自己想要的吗，源氏？踏出这一步，你就再也无法回头了。”

神使鬼差地，源氏回忆起很久以前的某个月夜，想起那时候他的那点说不清道不明的微妙感触。但一切从来没有像现在这样清晰过，是的，他确定，他从没有像今天这样确定过。

“我只是偶尔觉得我并不属于那里，”源氏回答，“感觉我好像只是被困住了。”

莫里森微笑着向旁边后退了一步，为他留出空间，做了一个请的手势。

“我没有别的问题了。”莫里森说。

源氏笑了一声，又一次他深呼吸，然后挥刀将埋着定位器的左臂斩断。下个瞬间他收刀，将那仿生机械臂丢给莫里森，自己也后退了一小步，仔仔细细地看着莫里森。

“谢了，指挥官。”源氏认认真真地说 。

莫里森摇了摇头。源氏转身冲飞艇用力挥了挥手臂，接着向陡坡的另一面翻身越下，几个腾越之后就消失在了月色里，只有一波波的麦浪声响伴着仍站在原地的几人，清凉的夜风吹过他们绷紧的嘴角和酸涩的眼眶，万里无云的星空下，整片天地都显得宽广无比。毫无疑问，这就是自由应当有的样子，正正好好，恰如其分。

end


End file.
